ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 December 2018
13:04-11 (Patiently waits for someone to get here) 13:28-49 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 13:29-00 You're up early. 13:30-09 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 13:30-11 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 13:34-42 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 13:34-51 hi dad 13:36-14 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 13:36-15 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 13:36-16 hallo 13:36-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 13:36-37 i'm confused 13:36-40 you're dad 13:36-44 i typed you're dead then 13:36-59 Hewwo XD 13:37-00 That is also valid 13:37-12 LMAO 13:37-21 all my friends are dead 13:38-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 13:38-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 13:39-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 13:39-56 I am eating a cinnamon raisin bagel currently with strawbery cream cheese 13:40-14 i have tangy cheese doritos 13:40-20 i'm not eating them 13:40-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 13:40-27 whoop de scoop de poop 13:40-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 13:41-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 13:41-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 13:42-07 XD, glowy, the heck is going on with asuna in that rp lol 13:42-25 she's on crack 13:42-26 jk 13:42-31 Glowy works in mysterious ways 13:42-31 she's gone insane from fear 13:42-36 i do sketch 13:42-58 XD I thought she was on drugs or something 13:43-07 no she's insane 13:43-11 batsy 13:43-14 I see lol 13:43-45 ? 13:43-54 why is THIS ONE 13:43-56 kansas 13:44-03 Boi 13:44-09 what 13:44-22 AND THIS ONE IS ARKANSOLE(?) WHAT DO YOU MEAN AMERICA EXPLAIN *ANGRILY TAPS SCREEN* 13:44-31 arkansas 13:44-40 the girl says arkansole 13:44-44 not arkansas 13:44-55 lol 13:44-59 Probably from Arkansas then :derp: 13:45-10 ignore that emote 13:45-53 Gunny pug. 13:47-08 a r k a n s o l e 13:47-55 arkansole 13:48-28 ARKANSOLE!!!!!! idkXD 13:48-38 all people have souls 13:48-39 but i 13:48-44 have an arkansoul 13:48-51 *gasp* 13:49-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 13:49-22 you have an arkansole 13:49-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 13:49-25 arkdadsole 13:49-28 there 13:49-30 your soul is a foot 13:49-31 yes 13:49-32 hence sole 13:49-34 Woah 13:49-58 my soul is a foot because it kicks a** 13:50-02 LMFAO 13:50-07 XD its 4 in the morning here 13:50-20 holy shit that's late i thought i was the only all nighter 13:50-22 it's 1 pm here 13:50-24 Alrighty kids. Class in ten minutes. See y'all later 13:50-34 bye dad 13:50-40 Back 13:50-52 Bai bai 13:51-12 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 13:51-21 waaa 13:52-23 ;-;-;-;-;-;- 13:52-56 Fri 13:53-00 Cri 13:53-15 *gasp* 13:53-16 it's so fun to control a drugged character(how she acts) 13:53-25 Yeah lol 13:53-52 I did something like that once (control a character like that) 13:54-13 lol 13:54-15 it's fun tho 13:55-01 Do u plan on having asuna snap out of eventually or make her permently like it 13:56-17 yeah 13:56-21 she'll snap out of it soon 13:56-27 Ooh XD 13:57-47 XD but the things u make her do lol 13:58-10 asuna is snapped out of it 13:58-15 HELLO BATSY I'M JOKER 13:58-31 XDDDD 13:58-49 I died laughing when u wrote that 14:00-35 lol 14:00-52 I was imagining asuna mocking mark hamill's joker voice 14:01-27 Lol I actually imagined it no different 14:02-16 Ahem 14:02-51 So..what do u think about this whole forum getting closed down thing? 14:03-02 batsy 14:03-04 shit 14:03-09 bat shit 14:03-19 Yes lol